


You bring me home

by GryffindorGirl94



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babysitter AU, Babysitter Peter, Bonding, Daddy Kink, Family, Good Peter, Harley is Tony and Pepper’s son, Kid Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter, Peter agrees, Single father Tony, Tony is a literal daddy in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorGirl94/pseuds/GryffindorGirl94
Summary: Tony is a freshly single alpha in desperate need of a babysitter and Peter is a young omega who’s great with children and a Tony Stark fan at heart. You can probably guess what happens next.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write this AU for a while now and i finally decided to give it a try. Let me know what you think ❤️
> 
> Special thanks to my Beta: [Nanhdato](http://nanhdato.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you for fixing my mess of a fic ❤️ 
> 
> Also, this work is vaguely inspired by this awesome fic: [The lesson of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867242)  
> If you’re a Drarry fan, definitely check it out

“Daddy?”

“Yes, sweetheart?” Tony Stark pulled back from the hug he was currently giving his son to stare at the boy’s puffy face. His eyes were red and filled with tears, and he was sniffling loudly. Tony didn’t look any better himself, save for maybe the snot. It was like looking in a mirror, watching the helpless look in Harley’s eyes.

“Is mommy ever going to come back?” The kid looked like he already knew the answer, but he was hoping Tony would tell him otherwise.

“No, sweetheart, i don’t think so. I’m sorry.” He held Harley’s hand as tight as he could, sitting next to him on their couch.

Earlier that day, Pepper, his wife, had up and left without so much as a goodbye. Admittedly, things had been tense between them as of lately. They fought often and almost never saw each other due to work, but he never would’ve thought she’d just leave their son behind like this. Yes, Tony could own up to his mistakes and admit he hadn’t been behaving like the best husband around, but Harley had nothing to do with their marital problems and it wasn’t fair to him. He was only 6 years old for God’s sake, he needed his mother as much as the next kid did.

“I miss her.” Harley began crying again, and Tony picked him up to hug him tightly against his chest, feeling tears sliding down his cheeks in time with his son’s.

“I miss her too, love. I miss her too.”

Harley only had him now, and he was going to be there for his son, no matter what. All they had was each other, and that was fine.They were gonna be fine.

He would make sure of it.

 

                                                            ***

  

Tony ran a hand down his face as he sat in his desk chair, stressed beyond belief. It’d been two months since Pepper left them, and he had to come back to work by tomorrow. He wasn’t upset about that, no. He’d been looking forward to go back because he was often restless and he’d always been the kind of person who dealt with grief by submerging himself in responsibilities and new projects.

He’d been locked in his office more often than he’d like to admit, but it still wasn’t the same as going to the Tower. The name of the building had been a joke in the beginning, when Tony was chatting with his favorite coworker and friend. Bruce had suggested naming it Stark Tower after Tony said it lacked personality, and since Tony basically owned the entire building and enterprise, he kept the name.

The problem was, with him working 10 hours a day, there was no one to look after Harley. The boy was very well behaved, but he was still 6 years old and couldn’t stay home by himself all day. Tony had a lunch break in which he could pick Harley up from school, but he needed someone to babysit him for the rest of the day until he got home again by 9 pm.

Hence here he was, desperately looking for a babysitter. He didn’t want to just hire anyone, he’d heard stories about horrible babysitters who mistreated kids and he was definitely not going to expose his baby boy to any potential threats. Call him paranoid, but nothing was more important to him than Harley’s well being.

There was also the fact that Tony was sort of famous. Well, he was actually very famous, almost a celebrity, and that complicated things. He couldn’t just trust anyone to come to his home and babysit his son, knowing some people might have bad intentions or hold grudges against him, he wasn’t exactly the nicest person around and surely there were quite a few people who hated his guts. Not that it mattered to him personally, he had tons of fans and people who loved him to make up for the few who disliked him, but it did matter when it came to Harley’s safety.

He considered his options and came to the conclusion that the easiest way to get a good babysitter was by asking for recommendations from his friends who had kids. That way, the person would be trustworthy and he wouldn’t have to worry about letting a stranger into his home.

Having made up his mind, he fetched his phone from his pocket to call Clint. He was a good friend of his who had 2 great but kind of hyperactive kids and had once mentioned to Tony that the only way he could spend some quiet time with his wife was by hiring a babysitter.

Five minutes into their phone call, Clint told him he’d give the boy (apparently he was very young, still in high school, his name was Peter and he was an omega- not that it mattered to Tony, but omegas were naturally good with kids, which was definitely a plus-) Tony’s information and if it was fine with him, Peter would stop by tomorrow to discuss the details. Tony thanked him profusely and relaxed back into his chair, sighing with relief. That was one less problem to deal with.

 

                                                            ***

 

Harley had been the one who heard the knocking, and he diverted his attention from his Lego tower only for a second to call Tony from the living room and tell him there was someone waiting at their door. Tony hurried to the bathroom to check his current state, and after fixing his hair a bit and tucking his shirt into his pants, he rushed to receive their visitor.

And after opening the door, he quite literally felt the air get stuck in his throat. If that made any sense. Goddamnit.

“Hey! Hi sir, i-uh, i’m Peter. Peter Parker. Your potential babysitter.” The brown haired boy standing in his threshold said eagerly, sticking out a nervous hand for Tony to shake.

The first thing Tony noticed was how incredibly pretty Peter was, with his big, hazel colored eyes and mop of soft looking brown curls on top of his head. He was quite a few inches shorter than Tony, oversized hoodie he was wearing only worked to accentuate how skinny and delicate the boy’s body was.

The second thing was, of course, the boy’s scent. It was sweet, but not overwhelmingly so, and combined with just the perfect amount of something spicy, like cinnamon. All in all, it was extremely appealing and Tony felt overwhelmed in a way he’d never felt before. He didn’t let it show, though, quickly recovering and giving the boy his signature smirk, the one that never failed to charm the pants off nearly everyone.

“Nice to meet you, Peter. I’m-”

“Tony Stark. I know. I’m a fan of your work, sir.” Peter froze after saying that, clearly realizing he’d overshared. His eyes got adorably wide, like a doe’s, and it was extremely hard for Tony to let go of the small, soft hand he was still holding onto.

“Well kid, I hope I don’t disappoint.” He smirked at the boy. He couldn’t help it, his playboy years were catching up to him and the kid being so pretty and shy wasn’t helping at all.

“Oh, absolutely not, Mr. Stark.” The adoration in the boy’s eyes could be seen from miles away and it felt good, he wasn’t going to deny it, but he needed to try and control himself because not only it would be inappropriate to sleep with his new babysitter, but also illegal, since Peter was 16. He wasn’t going to jail, no matter how tempting this cherry-scented, starry eyed kid could be.

“Well, come on in, Peter. Come meet Harley.” He shut the front door and locked it, leading the way towards were Harley had quit playing for the time being, observing Peter with wide, uncertain eyes.

“Come here, baby. This is Peter, and he’s going to be looking after you while daddy is at work.” Harley stood up and slowly made his way towards them, his curious eyes scanning Peter from head to toe.

“Hey there buddy. Nice to meet you. Whatcha got there?” The boy asked Harley, pointing towards his Lego tower. Harley’s eyes brightened and Tony chuckled, feeling sorry for Peter already. It looked like the kid was in for a long rant about Harley’s dear Legos.

He was proven wrong only a second later, when Peter and his son engaged in a deep conversation about Legos and their different themes.The teenager sat on the floor next to Harley and they began to put together what looked like a building, chatting amicably all the while. His son seemed to like Peter already, and Tony felt extremely relieved after witnessing the exchange.

The image they made, sitting and playing together like they knew each other for years and not minutes stirred something inside his chest. They looked so comfortable in each other’s presence, so naturally friendly already.

Tony had to shake his head to clear it before he also went to sit next to Harley and Peter on the floor, engaging the later in a discussion about their soon to be babysitting arrangement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m sorry I took so long to update, I’m a piece of shit and have no excuses. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter 🖤
> 
> Special thanks to my Beta: [ofthemarvelgays](https://ofthemarvelgays.tumblr.com/) You fucking rock girl 💜

The first day Peter was supposed to babysit Harley, Tony was restless. He felt his stomach turn with familiar anxiety as he got ready for work and waited for Peter to arrive. He and Harley had gotten over wonderfully the other day when they were introduced, but still. Harley was completely a daddy’s boy, and it was hard for Tony to go back to work full time and leave him with somebody else.  
  
In truth, Tony worked full time and got home at around 11 pm every day, give or take. He should be done with work by 9, but being the CEO of a huge industry meant extra hours, whether he liked it or not. Today, he stayed in for a bit to give Peter a few pointers and a house tour. Perks of being his own boss, or whatever.  
  
The doorbell rang and he hurried to answer the door, finding a smiling Peter standing there.  
  
And then the smell hit him.  
  
The boy’s scent smelled sweet just like every omega’s, but there was something more _intense_ about it that made the alpha’s skin crawl with the desperate need to jump on the kid. Jesus, this would be harder than he thought, but he was going to control himself like the grown-up alpha he was. He couldn’t afford to mess this up. Not this.

“Hello, Peter. Harley’s napping. I took a break from work to show you around the house and give you a few pointers concerning my _wonderful_ son and his preferences.” He was obviously trying to make a joke, and Peter caught it, letting out a lovely little giggle as he walked past Tony and into the penthouse.  
  
“That’s very kind of you, Mr. Stark. I could’ve handled it myself, you know.” The kid was teasing him, but he did it in such a pure way Tony couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed.  
  
“Well, come on then, welcome to my humble abode. This is the living room, as you already know, and the master bedroom’s over there.” He pointed to the end of a long corridor, where his bedroom was.

“To the right, we have the kitchen, or the place where I come to cry at 3 am so my son won’t hear me.” He gave Peter a smile and continued. “And down the corridor, there’s Harley’s room, first one to your right, the two main bathrooms, to your left, and like I said, the last one at the end of the corridor is my room.” He bypassed Harley’s room and the bathrooms in order to show Peter the patio, where the balcony and the pool were.  
  
“Here’s the balcony, over there you have the pool and back there-“ he pointed to the pool house. “You have the jacuzzi and another bathroom that we use when we’re hanging out at the pool.” He took in Peter’s expression, a mix of shock and wonder, and couldn’t help the pride that bloomed inside his chest. The omega was impressed.  
  
“And that would be all. Let me escort you back to the living room.” He playfully guided Peter back into the house with a hand on the small of the boy’s back, not missing the shiver that went through him when he felt the alpha’s touch on his body. He ought to remember not to touch the kid unless it was extremely necessary, then. God.  
  
As he was walking behind Peter, he caught a drift of the boy’s mouth watering scent from up close, and could barely stop himself from outright _growling_ in pleasure. He’d thought it was his own fault back when they met, but now he was sure there was something off about the kid’s scent, it couldn’t possibly affect him this much. There was no way.  
  
Harley’s sleepy voice took him out of his mental misery, and he welcomed the momentary distraction like the gift it was.  
  
“You done napping, sweetie? Daddy was just leaving, so make sure you behave for Peter today.” He kissed the boy’s forehead and ruffled his hair before grabbing his keys and wallet from the living room table and heading towards the door.

“I will, daddy! Don’t worry about it.” Harley waved at him, acting like he was annoyed with his old man’s antics and heading towards the couch without sparing another glance at his dad. _Such a brat_ , he thought fondly.  
  
“Well Peter, i need to get going. Remember: Harley likes to eat Lucky Charms when he wakes up from his naps. Make sure you take the marshmallows out, though. He won’t eat them otherwise.” Peter laughed and reassured him that everything would be alright, ushering him out.  
  
“Have a good day at work, Mr. Stark.” He gave Tony a sweet smile and a little wave, making the older man’s heart beat a tad faster. Damn this kid and his adorable manners.  
  
“Thank you, Peter. I’ll be home around 11. Harley’s bedtime is usually 8:30, or whenever he feels tired enough, really.” With that, he locked his front door and left, taking a deep breath while he waited for the elevator. _It’s probably going to be okay, Tony. Get it together_.  
                                                                                            

                                                               ***

  
  
Peter had only been babysitting for him for 3 days when Tony finally admitted to himself that he had a problem.  
  
Well, more than a problem, it was some sort of fixation, a need to get closer to the omega, so to speak. Actually, it was dirtier than that, but he wasn’t about to admit that to Clint, who was currently listening to him whine about while he invaded Tony’s kitchen and ate everything on sight.  
  
“I just can’t seem to focus when he’s around. Those few minutes after i come home, while he’s still here... man. And the house smells terribly of him too, i don’t get it! He’s only been here for like three days!” Tony cried out. He was losing his shit, he couldn’t help it. Peter had proved to be the perfect babysitter, just what he was looking for, and he really really didn’t want to ruin everything with the fucking crazy way his alpha was behaving.  
  
“First of all, you know I’m married and I’d never cheat on my wife, right?” Clint arched a brow and looked pointedly at Tony.

“Of course! What does that have to-”  
  
“Shut up for a second and let me explain.” Clint cut him off abruptly before continuing with his “explanation”.  
  
“I don’t know how to say this without sounding like a complete douchebag, but Peter... he smells different from other omegas. I didn’t want to tell you when i first gave you his number because I was hoping you wouldn’t perceive it and me telling you would obviously make you wary of him. The thing is, all omegas smell good to alphas, that’s a fact. But Peter... he smells even better. Ripe. For mated alphas like myself, it’s only pleasant to the nose, but for you, well... it’ll make you lose your mind. It’s not his fault though, he’s such a great kid and it made me so worried at the time cause he has 50% more chances of being assaulted than other omegas, with the way he smells, so I talked to him about it and told him a scent blocker would work wonders for him. Most omegas use them to smell neutral but it makes Peter smell just like any other omega, if not a little bit sweeter. Close your mouth dumbass, you’ll catch flies.” Clint finished his rant, going back to munching on his Doritos like he was talking about the weather and not about the fact that Tony’s new babysitter was some sort of super omega who smelled like heaven and made Tony want to do hellish things to him.  
  
“So you’re basically telling me this kid’s some sort of modern mermaid?” He asked, letting out a laugh that sounded hysterical even to his own ears.  
  
“For fuck’s sake man. No, that’s not it. He won’t lure you in with his extreme beauty in order to murder and eat you, he’ll just... well... make it impossibly hard for you to resist him.” The blonde explained like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
“Are you even listening to yourself!? The kid’s _sixteen_ , Clint. And I’m not exactly known for my self-control. I think it’s time for me to look for a new babysitter.” Even if that was the last thing he wanted to do, it was for the better. _Keep telling yourself that, Tony_.  
  
“Well, the thing is... it’s not just his scent that’s different from other omegas, Tony. The kid’s extremely fertile, what with his scent smelling ripe and all that, so he’s great with kids, even for an omega. I don’t know man, I wouldn’t pass up on the chance to have someone like that take care of my kid if I was you.” Clint said matter-of-factly. And yeah, he was right, but then where did that leave him?

  
“I don’t know, man. I’ve never felt something like this, not with any other omega. Pepper was a beta, for God’s sake, I wasn’t even that interested in omegas until now.” He rubbed his eyes in a frustrated manner.

“I know, I know. But hey, as long as things don’t get inappropriate between you and the kid, I don’t see the problem. You’re barely home anyways, and if you have an issue with the scent he leaves around the house, you can always buy a scent blocker and spray it around.” Again, his friend was right, but he made it sound so simple when Tony knew it wasn’t.  
  
“Well, I guess you’re right. I’m gonna need to add scent blocker to my shopping list.” He agreed, and the conversation diverted itself towards other less serious topics.  
                                                                                              

                                                               ***  
  
  
After Clint left, Tony found himself shopping for scent blockers online. He found one that claimed to be “ _the best scent blocker in the market, it will block and/or dissipate any scent within minutes of it being sprayed, whether it’s being sprayed on the person or in the air._ ” He was no expert and it sounded pretty good, so he decided to order that one.

Why he closed the tab and turned off his laptop without adding it to his chart, he didn’t know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated 🖤

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are more than welcome!  
> Follow me on Tumblr: [peterstark66](https://peterstark66.tumblr.com/)


End file.
